I have how many brothers now?(Brothers Conflict x OC)
by Skyler Akami
Summary: A famous model and pastry chef gets a new family. Belle Akami is known as The Princess of Sweets,Demon Queen and The Mysterious manager. She was the middle child until her father told her he was getting married and that she had to live with her soon-to-be-brothers. Let's see..a 19 year old woman living with a bunch of males? Check. They fall in love with her? Check.


Belle's P.O.V

I huffed as I finished packing the last box. I was still in shocked that my father,Haruto Akami, was getting married. But,I was happy he found someone. After all,he got over mom,which is great. He won't be lonely anymore. I'm sure I'll be fine,but living with 11 males? That's crazy! Though,I suppose this will be an exciting and fun adventure. I internally cheered when I finished cleaning out my room,it looked so clean and empty.

Oh well,I'm going to be living in another house,so it's fine. I'll miss this place,that's for sure. I stretched and started to head to work. Walking is such a great exercise,but it's also boring and tiring. Damn my laziness,I need something to energize me. Oh,I forgot to tell you what my job is. I work as a pastry chef. I own a company called Patisserie d'ange meaning Angel Pastry.

Anyways,after I finished worked,I walked to Sunrise Residence Complex,where I'll be living. I crossed the street and saw an adorable little boy. He had short salmon colored hair and brown eyes. I also noticed he was standing next to a fairly tall male with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. The tall handsome male was probably Masaomi,the eldest. The little boy was most probably Wataru,the youngest. I noted that the moving truck was already driving while Wataru was waving at the truck.

I quickly ran over to them. "Excuse me! Hi," I greeted,smiling at them.

Masaomi smiled at me. "Hello,I already had your luggage carried up to your room," He said,his voice friendly and kind.

I smiled back. "Oh. Thank you." I said gratefully.

"I'm the eldest son,Masaomi," He said,putting his hand on Wataru's shoulder. "This is the youngest,Wataru."

Wataru grinned at me. "Hello,Onee-chan!" He greeted happily. _'Cuteness overload!'_ I thought,internally fangirling at his cuteness.

I patted his head. "Hello,Wataru-chan," I greeted. "Please take care of me from now on," I added,bowing to them.

He gave a closed eyed smile. "Please take care of us from now on too," He said.

Wataru tugged on my dress. "Onee-chan I'll take you to your room!" He said,taking my hand and dragging me inside.

Masaomi quickly followed. "Wataru,you shouldn't drag your older sister that way," He scolded as Wataru showed me my room. They left after a few minutes. I put down my cute little sling bag on my bed. My room was very purple. If you haven't guessed,my favorite color is purple. I sweatdropped as I saw all the boxes I had to unpack later. _'I'll unpack later. I'm going to go find the rest of my new brothers.'_ I thought as I started to leave my room. _'Wait a minute! I forgot about Sugar!'_ I thought as I ran back to my room got out my little bunny from my sling bag.

"I'm so sorry,Sugar! I completely forgot that you were in there," I said apologizing to my adorable bunny.

"It's alright,Aimi-chan," She said,nuzzling against me.

I gently stroked her. "If you say so,Sugar," I said,heading downstairs. "Hello." I said to a guy who had white hair and violet eyes. _'This must be Tsubaki or was it Azusa? Nah. Azusa has black hair and wears glasses.'_ I thought. Tsubaki walked towards me and hugged me. ' _Um..He's very touchy.'_ I thought while a sweatdrop formed behind my head.

He was smiling. "It's a 'nice to meet you' hug~!" He said. Sugar,who was in my arms, was sweatdropping. "He's very touchy,isn't he?" She said. I almost giggled but I didn' punched Tsubaki causing him to let go of me and falling to the ground with a loud thud. I was sweatdropping. _'This kinda reminds me of Ryou-chan and Yukio-san.'_ I thought. I noticed the guy that had punched Tsubaki had black hair and was wearing glasses. _'Ha! This one's Azusa.'_ I thought as I mentally crossed him off my to-meet list. Sugar was still sweatdropping.

He smiled at me. "I'm sorry about Tsubaki. I'm Azusa. Please take care of me." He said.

Tsubaki got up holding his head. "That hurt you know,Azusa~!" He said,in a whiny voice.

He wrapped his arm around Azusa. "Don't we look similar?"He asked.

"We're identical twins," Azusa explained. _'Yeah,I know. But, don't you guys have a triplet called Natsumi?'_ I thought,smiling at them.

"You two,you're too loud," A blonde guy with glasses said,pushing a cart. He left the cart behind Tsubaki and Azusa. He walked closer to me. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Ukyo. I work as a lawyer," He said introducing himself with a small bow. He looked over to my arms to see Sugar. "A lawyer huh? That's neat." Sugar commented

I bowed to him. "Please take care of me," I said with a smile.

Tsubaki gave me a side hug. "Yes,please do," He said,his voice slightly high-pitched and teasing.

"Tsuba-nii! What are you doing in the house?" A guy with very red hair asked.

"Ah,Yusuke,welcome home," Tsubaki greeted,his voice teasing.

"It's not 'welcome home!'. Bringing home a girl in the living room is-" He cuts himself off."Wait.." He quickly walked down the stairs."Ah! Wh-wh-wh-! You!" He said.

"Um..Hi," I said,waving awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? Mysterious manager!" He yelled,his voice loud and clear.

"Tsubaki,I'm sure I told you to inform Yusuke of this.." Ukyo said. Tsubaki looked away with a small 'hehe'.

Yusuke turned to him. "Tsuba-nii,you didn't tell me on purpose!" He accused Tsubaki.

"On purpose? You make me sound like a bad person!" He said in a whiny voice.

He looked at me. "I won't accept this," He declared. "My former manager {1} can't be my sibling." He said walking away from me.

"Nani nani,what are you saying you aren't accepting?" He asked walking to Yusuke. They started to have an argument. _'I forgot Yusuke-kun was going to be my brother.'_ I thought. I heard someone walk downstairs.

"We finally meet,imouto-chan," He said taking my hand. _'This must be the third son,Kaname. He works as a monk.'_ I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at him."If you ever want to hear some prayers,come to Onii-chan anytime,"He said,kissing my hand making Ukyo look over.

Tsubaki and Yusuke was watching in the back round."Hey,Kane-nii!" Yusuke yelled. Sugar quickly climbed to my arm that Kaname was holding."Oh,hello there. You must me Imouto-chan's pet." He said. Sugar rolled her eyes at him. After a couple of minutes we were all sitting on the couch. "This is a really big couch." Sugar said sitting on my shoulder. I was playing with the sleeves of my outfit.

"Are you cold?" Masaomi asked,noticing I was pulling at the sleeves of shirt.

I shook my head. "Ah,I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"It's the opposite,since so many people are gathered here together," Kaname stated. "Aimi-chan,you should be careful of this guy." Sugar said,pointing at Kaname.

"Were you surprised?" Iori,the tenth son, asked. "Since your amount of siblings increased?"

I nodded. "Yes,I have heard of it earlier,but it's still..." I trailed off.

"I'm glad I have a Onee-chan! Let's go play in my room,I have a big rabbit toy." Wataru said,tugging at my arm.

Masaomi put his hand on Wataru's shoulder."Wataru,leave that for later." He said. Wataru backed off with a small whine.

"If you don't mind me asking,how do you and Yusuke know each other?" Azusa asked."You two don't go to school together,do you?"

I shook my head with a small giggle. "We don't go to school together." I said.

"If you don't go to school together,then why did he call you the 'Mysterious manager?" Tsubaki asked,his voice full of curiosity.

"Ah,I was teaching his soccer team a few months ago." I explained as they looked surprised."The reason why he called me the 'Mysterious manager' is because it's one of my nicknames. You see,I usually help out sport teams with training and stuff like that."

"You're that girl. The one who coaches sport teams to become stronger and better," Subaru,the ninth son, stated.

I nodded. "That's me. You're from Meiji,right? The one who plays basketball?" I said

He nods."Yeah," Was his reply.

"Onee-chan,aren't you that famous model from the magazine?" Wataru asked,holding up a magazine.

"You could say that." I said,patting his head.

"Aren't you the one who usually models with Kise Ryouta?" Iori asked.

"That's me. You're the one who usual model before us,right?" I asked,as Iori nods.

"Wait. That means you're _the_ Belle Akami." Tsubaki said in disbelief. "The Demon Queen and the Princess of Sweets!"

I scratched my cheek embarrassed." Yep.." Was all I said.

"Wow! Onee-chan is so famous!' Wataru said with a grin. I started to get dizzy after Wataru said that. Everything was getting so blurry.

"Is something wrong?" Masaomi asked,worry laced in his voice.

"Not really,I was just feeling a little dizzy." I replied before I passed out.

I was sitting on my bed. "I'm sorry for worrying you." I said apologizing to them."I'm fine now." I added.

"You don't have to apologize,Imouto-chan," Kaname said.

"In the worst case,we do have a doctor," Ukyo said, who was previously closing the curtains.

"I'm a pediatrician though. If you need anything,please tell me," Masaomi said with a smile.

I smiled. "Thank you very much. I'm already alright," I said.

"Aimi-chan,you get some rest. You packed all your stuff in a week,not to mention you didn't get enough sleep last night," Sugar said. "Also you have a very messed up sleep schedule." She added.

Someone opened the door. "That must have been difficult for you," A familiar guy with messy light ash brown hair and mauve eyes said.

Kaname looked at him. "Oh,have you come home?" He asked.

"Yes. I heard voices so I came." He said,speaking somewhat slowly.

Kaname looked at him. "We mentioned him earlier,the eight son,Louis," Kaname said.

"Rui-kun!" I greeted with a grin.

He walked in and bent down a bit."Hello Aimi-chan. It's been a while since we saw each other," He said.

I giggled. "We saw each other this morning," I reminded him.

He smiled at me."I know. I just missed you," He said,playing with my hair.

Ukyo coughed. "Do you two know each other?" He asked.

I nodded."Yeah. Rui-kun has been my hair stylist for a while. Not to mention I've known him since we were kids," I explained.

"I see. I think you'll be fine,but let's have rice porridge for tonight's dinner," Masaomi said, who was standing up,looking at Ukyo.

Ukyo nods. "Yes,I'll prepare it." He said as they started to walk way.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I said.

"For taking a bath, please use the one on the fifth floor," Ukyo said."The bath in this room is currently broken."

"I left the instructions on how to get there on your desk," Kaname said.

I nodded."Okay," I said.

"Don't stay up for too long," Kaname said. "Goodnight,Imouto-chan." He closed the door.

"It's been awhile since a family member said that to me.." I said. "Having a big family is fun."

Sugar nodded. "Since you were young, you were almost always by yourself. " She said,recalling the times I was young. "I can understand your feelings on having more family members." Ukyo brought me some rice porridge which I already ate. Sugar was on my lap. "But, I am with Aimi-chan, always,from now on as well."

I gently stroked her. "I've always known that, Sugar." I said with a smile. I checked the time and saw it was already 10:15 pm. "I should take a bath soon."

Sugar nodded. "That's a good idea," She said. "Do you want me to check if there is someone taking a bath?"

I nodded. "That would be nice. I wouldn't want to interrupt them while they're taking a bath," I said. I looked at the map and told Sugar where it was. I opened the door a bit and Sugar ran off. I closed the door and sat on my bed. _'I guess I'll just read a book while she checks.'_ I thought as I took out a book from one of the boxes I opened. It was called 'Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy'. I heard a faint knock on the door. I opened the door to see Sugar on the floor.

I picked her up and closed the door. "Is someone in the bathroom?" I asked her.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah. I saw Subaru going in. You should wait until he finishes," She said as I nodded."You should go read for a bit before taking a bath." I nodded and sat on my bed. I picked up the book and continued to read. I was already on page 56 when I noticed it was already 10:35 pm. I also heard a noise outside so I decide to investigate. I opened the door and saw a cart full of toys, flowers, water bottles and fruits. I looked around and saw Kaname.

Kaname looked at me. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

"Ah, no," I answered.

"That's a gift from everyone," He said explaining the cart. He pushed the cart in my room.

I was holding the door open for him." Ah, thank you very much, Kaname-san," I said.

He looked at me." You can call me Onii-chan." He said.

I looked at him with a blank face."Onii-chan." I said,my tone blunt with no emotion.

"That sounds nice, once more," He insisted.

"Onii-chan." I repeated.

"Do you think you can sleep?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, probably," I answered.

"Do you want Onii-chan to sleep with you?" He asked. _'This guy is such a pervert..'_ I thought,quietly growling at him.

"Eh, no thank you," I replied.

He glances away. "I see, that's too bad," He said. " But if you need anything else, let me know."

"Thank you very much," Was all I said.

Kaname put his hand under my chin. "Well then, goodnight." He said,kissing my cheek.

"Please don't tease me," I stated.

"Well,what can I say? I might be serious," He said.

"It was a joke up until there right?" I asked. " I can tell that Kaname-san is a kind person." He looked surprised as he moved his hand away.

He backed up a bit. "I'll feel bad if your fever suddenly hikes up, so I'll leave it at this for tonight," He said,walking out of my room. "When you get better, let me give you a better kiss." He walked away.

I looked at Sugar. "I should go take a bath now," I said. "He should be finished by now, right?"

Sugar nodded. "Yep! I'll stay here in case one of them tries to sneak in," She said as I giggled. I gathered my clothes and bath things. I started to walk to where the bathroom is. I arrived at the bathroom after getting lost 5 minutes. I checked and I mentally cheered when I saw it was empty. I walked in and took a bath. I looked in the mirror and smiled when I saw my pajamas. I was wearing a cute onesie. Don't judge me. I'm childish ok? I walked out after I grabbed my dirty clothes and turned off the light. I started to walk back to my room when I heard voices from downstairs.

"There is something that I must tell you," A voice stated. "Haven't we been together for a long time?" _'Is this real life yaoi? Nah. It was be the twins. I believe they work as seiyuu's.'_ I thought.

"That's right," Said another voice.

"But lately, when I'm with you, I feel different," The first voice said. "My heart starts racing, and I can't calm down." It said. _'I'm pretty sure this is Tsubaki..'_ I thought. "I also get irritated when you get along with other people," It-I mean Tsubaki adds.

"Huh?" The second voice,which is probably Azusa, ask.

"I..am in love with you," Tsubaki confessed.. "Become mine."

"I shouldn't eavesdrop on them..I'm going back to my room," I mumbled to myself as I started to walk away.

I heard footsteps from the stairs. "What's this? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asks as he walks upstairs.

Tsubaki and Azusa stood next to each other."How are you feeling?" Azusa asked.

"You look like you're in deep thought. What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"Do you still have a fever?" Azusa asked.

"No, I don't have a fever anymore. And nothing is wrong. I was just thinking," I answered,trying not to squeal.

Tsubaki and Azusa glanced at each other. "Then do you need anything?" Azusa asked.

I shake my head. "No," I said.

Tsubaki had an idea. "I got it! You can't sleep alone?" He asked. "Then I'll sleep with you~!" He leaned toward me.

"Eh, no, that's not it," I said.

"Say whatever you want," Azusa said.

"We are siblings after all," Tsubaki added.

"Ano, were you two practicing lines from a script?" I asked.

"Ah, that. Yes, we were practicing lines from a script." Azusa answered.

"How did you know?" Tsubaki asked. "I was hoping I could tease you about it!" He whined.

I ignored him. "I'm sorry for interrupting your work." I said,bowing to them.

"It's fine. Next time,won't you be my practice partner?" He asked. "I feel like I'll get even more excited!"

Azusa looked at him. "Yes, yes, let's leave the jokes there." He said.

Tsubaki laughed. "Sorry about that, you're still in the middle of recovering," He said as he patted my head.

I smiled at him. "It's alright. I don't mind being your practice partner," I said.

Tsubaki and Azusa looked surprised. "Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Azusa said,which made Tsubaki pout.

"I really don't mind," I said,which made Tsubaki happy. "Just call me anytime you want to practice. That goes for you too Azusa-san"

Azusa smiled. "We will," He promised.

"I'm going back to my room to sleep," I said. "Good night, Azusa-san and Tsubaki-san." I started to walk to the direction of my room.

"Goodnight, Imouto!" Tsubaki said.

"Goodnight, Belle-san," Azusa said. After 5 minutes I arrived at my room. I opened the door and walked in. I smiled as I saw Sugar asleep on my bed. I put away my dirty clothes and bath things. I crawled onto my bed and fell asleep.

 **A/N**

 **Hi Everyone! I finally finished this chapter. Yeah,I know it's another book. I will update my others books after I finish editing the chapters I already wrote and published. This is it for today. This is Belle signing off!**

 **Word count- 3212 words! (WHOOP! WHOOP!)**

 **Edited- August 12,2018.**


End file.
